


Fare Thee Well, Milácku

by BlackHunter666



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Family, Losing friends, Old Age, Peaceful Death, Retirement, Returning Home, Starting Over, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gave so much to Atlantis, but now it's time for Radek to return home to Earth with his beautiful wife of many years and their precious family. Time to settle down, relax and enjoy his hard earned retirement. The twilight years are good to him, giving him time to enjoy what he missed while in Pegasus and a chance for the peaceful goodbyes he never thought would be his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heading Home

The Atlantis expedition no longer his concern, Radek Zelenka returned to earth a contented man. His beautiful wife, the once infamous Bounty Hunter Emily Hunter and their six children - Gustav aged 11, Miranda aged 10, Franz aged 9, Kelly and Paul aged 7 and Vladimir aged 5 - had returned with him, despite a huge demand for their continued service with the Stargate program. The older three had already proved that they were at least as good with Ancient technology as their father, but none of them wanted to stay in America any more, the Czech Republic was calling their names and they would go. 

Emily flew the family herself; making use of the last large capacity aircraft she had available. She had sold almost her entire fleet and almost all her property just to prove that she was determined to make a fresh start with Radek, keeping just one small civilian jet in America, near Cheyenne mountain and a special place in the Czech Republic with a few ground vehicles in it and four aircraft that she would never part with. They were old ladies from the Vietnam War, but nothing could convince Emily to get rid of her F-105 Thunderchief's. Those four fighters were her special ladies, each one in pristine condition thanks to all the work she put into them and would continue to put into them.

&&

The children's eyes were wide as Emily eased the Lear jet down at the airport before turning and taxiing towards their private hanger. There would be a vehicle waiting there for them for the last leg of their long trip. Radek smiled from the co-pilot's seat, already feeling better now that he was home. Romus and Remus were in the back, keeping the children under control with practised ease, comforting little Vladimir every time he cried. The dogs were getting old but they knew that there was one last job to do before they could rest. 

Radek had mentioned previously that his little one bedroom flat wouldn't be much good for them but Emily had just chuckled and told him not to worry about that, she had everything under control. Radek had accepted that, leaving everything up to Emily and now as she eased the jet into the hanger he could see just how well she was set up. Waiting just outside the hanger was a large, dark green SUV, shining in the afternoon sun. Emily shut the jet down and unclipped her seatbelt before rising and moving back, Radek following moments later.  
'Come on kids, we're home.' she called, lifting Vladimir out of his seat and hugging him quickly. The rest of the children hurriedly unbuckled their seatbelts as Emily opened the door and strode out, relaxed and happy. Most of their belongings had already been delivered to their new home, thanks to their friends in high places and now all they had were a few last things in a couple of small bags. Radek grabbed these from the hold as the children raced over and climbed into the SUV. Emily had to pick the dogs up to get them loaded up, but she didn't mind.  
'It's going to be a sad day when I lose you both. We've been through so much together.' she uttered as she set Remus into the back next to his brother. Radek stacked the bags on either side of the dogs before closing the back and climbing in, eyes glued to the familiar scenery around them.

&&

Everyone fell silent as Emily swung the SUV up to the gateway of their beautiful estate. A magnificent stone wall surrounded the property, blocking everyone's view from the outside. Emily pulled up at the mighty steel gate that elegantly blocked the road before opening slowly thanks to a small transmitter under the bonnet. She eased froward again, the gate swinging silently closed behind them as she drove up the sweeping asphalt driveway towards their amazing two story stone house with a slate roof. Off to one side was a much larger steel building with plants and creepers softening the harsh lines of the metal. Inside were the remnants of her mighty fleet, the four F-105's. The front of the hanger was open at the moment and one of the four, Chicago Homecoming was sitting on the concrete show area out the front, her paintwork glistening in the sun. From the back of the hanger ran four taxiways, each one in the exact position to take one of the fighters. They converged at a runway a safe distance from the house, so Emily could keep them in flying condition and get them up occasionally when the fancy took her. 

Radek was speechless as Emily pulled up at the garage on the side of the house and cut the engine.  
'I told you I'd take care of it Radek.' Emily added as she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out, the children following her moments later. Radek just stared for a few minutes longer before getting out of the car and following his family inside, eyes wide as he took in their surrounds. The solid mahogany doors swung open at the slightest push from Emily, admitting them into a grand entry hall, a marble staircase beckoning them upstairs.  
'Gustav, take Vladimir with you and head upstairs. Go on all of you, find your bedrooms and get settled in. I've got a few things to show your father first.' Emily coaxed, handing their youngest child to the oldest. Gustav beamed from behind his glasses before leading his siblings upstairs, laughing and cheering.   
'Emily, how did you afford all this?' Radek asked as soon as the children had all vanished upstairs. She grinned as she took his hand and led him through to the living room and beyond.  
'I sold all my aircraft and most of the land I had bases on and under. Once that money was added to hunt money I had stashed in a Swiss bank account it was easy to buy a bigger block of land here and have this place built for us. You've earned this place Radek and no one will ever take our home away from us. This is our little patch of ground and we'll never want for anything.' she replied, opening another beautifully carved mahogany door and ushering him inside. Radek didn't know what to say as the lights came to life, chasing away the shadows. There were computers set up along one wall, white boards along another and a large table in the middle. Through a door in the far wall he could see all manner of electronic equipment and boxes of stuff.  
'Welcome to your private lab Radek. Everything you could ever need is here, just waiting for you to have a brilliant idea. This is your special little refuge just as the hanger is mine.' Emily said, wrapping her arms easily around his waist, smiling broadly. Radek stared at the lab in wonder, jaw hanging somewhere around his knees.  
'Emily, it is amazing. I can not thank you enough. This is so much more than I was expecting and for that, I thank you.' Radek replied before turning back to his darling wife and kissing her deeply.


	2. Three Weeks Later

It was a sad moment when Emily woke early one morning completely out of the blue. Something was wrong and she instantly rose and flew from the room, thundering down the marble steps and skidding into the room where her dogs slept now. They couldn't manage the stairs anymore so Emily had converted her den into a warm room for them, full of comfy soft cushions and warming blankets.

Remus looked up weakly for a second before returning his head to the pillows around him, whimpering softly. Romus lay completely still as Emily sank to her knees, running her hands over his cold side.  
'Oh Romus, I'm sorry I wasn't here at the right moment. I'll miss you, we all will.' she uttered, tears rolling down her face. Remus whimpered softly again, watching Emily as she wept. Ever so gently, she picked the old dog up, resting him on her lap and running her hands over his soft fur.  
'Sleep Remus, you've done a good job. You've fought well for so many years and will always be remembered. Go Remus, follow your brother, there's no need to stay. Your job is over; there are no more hunts to be done. Sleep the eternal sleeps my precious Remus, you've earned it.' she whispered, burying her face in his fur. Remus whined softly until Emily looked up, bringing her face level with his. He licked her cheek softly just once before his expressive brown eyes closed and the last breath slipped from his lungs. Emily could do nothing but weep as she sat there, cradling her precious dogs as close as she possibly could.

That was how Radek found her a couple hours later and he crouched behind her, slipping his arms around her shoulders.  
'They had a good life Emily. Remember the good times and keep going; that is what they would have wanted you to do.' he whispered, rocking her slowly.   
'I know Radek. They've been right beside me for so long I can't imagine what life will be like without them. I know you want to help, but this is something I have to do on my own.' Emily replied; leaning into his embrace as she lightly stroked both dogs one last time.  
'I understand milácku. Go on, before the children wake.' Radek agreed before rising and padding away. Emily was still for a few moments longer before she eased Remus' body off her lap and rose, heading outside.

&&

She worked steadily for hours, digging a deep, wide hole under one of the trees in the back yard. This was one of the spots that the dogs had enjoyed ever since arriving at their first permanent home. Tenderly Emily had carried them out and laid them in the hole, settling them side by side as they had so often slept in life. She removed their black leather collars with stainless steel studs and nametags, pocketing them neatly before covering her precious dogs up and setting a hastily constructed cross at the head of their shared grave. She would make a proper marker for the grave later, when she was feeling a little better, but for now the white cross with their names elegantly painted on it would have to do.  
'Rest in peace boys, we'll never forget you.' she uttered before turning and walking back inside. There was still much for her to do, starting with the reorganising of her den and culminating in a beautiful wooden marker for their shared grave.


	3. Two Years Later

Emily smiled happily as she looked around the large dining table at all their friends. It was their second Christmas on Earth and they had invited as many of their old friends from Atlantis as was possible. Everyone was laughing and jovial, pulling bonbons and sharing memories. The big table fairly groaned with food and drink, the tree glistening merrily in one corner, a large pile of brightly wrapped presents safe under the fresh boughs. Radek was telling Rodney about some new idea he had been exploring and Gustav was having a blast listening to some of Ronon's new stories. Kelly was painting Teyla's fingernails a gaudy mix of red and green with delicate little white snowflakes on each one. Carson was laughing along with Miranda at some of the antics of the children and John was chatting with Emily about her fighters. Weir and Lorne were laughing with Paul and Franz, swapping jokes and memories of times on Atlantis, remembering those they had known and Christmases spent in other places.  
'Radek, if I can tear you away, the turkey is almost ready.' Emily said as she rose and vanished into the kitchen. Radek grinned as he followed her, hugging her quickly before bringing the turkey out to the table and starting to carve it.

&&

With everyone glutted on rich food they retired to the living room to open presents and share in more eggnog. The children sat on the floor amongst the adults, eyes full of joy and love as Ronon took his place beside the tree. He was playing Father Christmas this year, only because Vladimir had asked him so nicely. Radek chuckled as he set the bright red hat on Ronon's head before retiring to the couch, slipping in between Carson and Emily.  
'See, I told you this would be a good idea.' Emily uttered, leaning against Radek. He just grinned, drawing Emily against him a little more.  
'First one is for Gustav from Uncle Carson.' Ronon started, picking up a large box and handing it to the excited child. He ripped the paper away with glee, revealing a selection of model kits packed neatly inside a box. He squealed in delight, hugging Carson quickly before sitting down again and looking through them, bouncing with excitement.  
'This one is for Vladimir from Uncle John.' Ronon went on, handing the youngest child a smaller box. Vladimir took it and tore in, leaping into Sheppard's lap when he pulled out a brand new chemistry set.

Emily and Radek watched the children's excitement grow with each present they opened, finding all kinds of fun things from their surrogate uncles and aunts. Teyla had given each child a set of bantos rods and a nice bag to keep them in. Even the adults were getting excited, with all kinds of gifts being sent their way. A new sword for Ronon, the latest text books for Carson, a brand new, top of the line computer for Rodney. The gifts kept on pouring out from under the tree until everyone was sitting in a pile of wrapping paper, smiling and examining their new things.  
'Kids, I want you to all go and put your jackets on. We need to go outside for the last presents.' Emily called, rising to her feet and setting her presents safely on the coffee table. The six children gathered up their gifts and vanished up stairs, laughing and shouting as they ran.  
'You might all wish to rug up as well, I do not think the children will be in any hurry to leave once they see this.' Radek added, setting his gifts on the table as well. Everyone else gathered up their things and headed up to their rooms, returning a few moments later all rugged up and ready.

Radek handed Emily her jacket as the group headed out the back door and into the deep snow before striding across the back yard towards a new wooden building in one corner. 'All right you six close your eyes and be quiet.' Emily added, halting outside the building. The kids all did as they were told and one by one Radek took them inside, leaving them at different points inside. Emily ushered the rest of the group in before turning back to the children.  
'Okay everyone, open your eyes, but remember to be quiet.' she added, smiling warmly. The kids all cooed in delight as they opened their eyes, finding themselves standing before six stunning ponies, each just the right size for them.   
'Merry Christmas my little angels.' Radek added, beaming with joy as the children approached their ponies and petted them, talking softly to them. She was so busy watching her children bond with their ponies that Emily didn't notice that Ronon had moved to stand beside her until he produced a sprig of mistletoe from behind his back and was dangling it in front of her.  
'Oh, someone's been studying have they?' she asked with a grin. Ronon just shrugged before bending down a little. Emily chuckled softly before kissing him lightly and snagging the sprig from his hand and walking over to Carson. He grinned, having already explained the idea to Ronon and rose onto his toes, lightly kissing Emily before taking the twig and walking away, towards Teyla. Emily grinned as she returned to Radek's side, entwining their fingers.

&&

Dinner that night was another fun affair with much laughter and kisses under the mistletoe. Even Vladimir got into the spirit, kissing Weir when Rodney indicated the second sprig hanging over the table. That gave everyone a fit of the giggles especially when he immediately excused himself, telling Carson that he needed to get rid of the cooties. Emily had just rolled her eyes as the young boy vanished upstairs.  
'Emily, where are Remus and Romus?' Ronon asked, looking around quickly.  
'They died a while ago; we'd only been here three weeks. I've been thinking about getting another dog, I just hadn't decided on what to get. I'll never get another German Shepard, too many bad memories.' Emily replied softly as she handed around the roast potatoes again. Carson and Rodney rose quickly and vanished upstairs, returning a few moments later with a large animal carrier while Rodney had a smaller one.  
'We knew that they had to be getting quite old so we got you this, lass.' Carson added, setting the box down gently beside her chair. Emily rose and knelt beside the carrier before carefully opening the door. Almost immediately a motley collection of puppies bounded out; one Golden Retriever, one Husky, one Alaskan Malamute, a Doberman, two Kelpies, a Beagle and a West Highland White Terrier. The children cooed in delight as they slid to the floor, playing happily with the puppies as Rodney set his crate on the floor beside the first.  
'Personally, I've always been more of a cat person, so I thought these would make a nice addition to the family as well.' he said softly, watching the children play. Emily grinned as she opened the crate and reached in, pulling out eight kittens; a smoke coloured Norwegian Forest Cat, a bi-colour Ragdoll, a British Black, an Oriental Cream with faint tabby markings, a Usual Abyssinian with golden-brown fur and black ticking, a Russian Blue, a tabby Scottish Fold and a beautiful tortoiseshell moggie. While seven of the kittens ran off to explore, the Russian Blue stayed close to Emily, rubbing against her legs and purring softly.  
'Aren't you a friendly little one?' Emily uttered, gently picking the little girl up and setting her along one arm. The little white terrier raced over to her, yapping excitedly so Emily picked him up as well, smiling broadly as the animals looked at each other for a moment before relaxing, content and happy.  
'Thank you both so much, I've missed having animals in the house. You are truly the best friends a woman could want, aside from my beloved that is.' Emily added, lightly kissing Rodney and Carson's cheeks.   
'Mum, Gustav took the puppy I wanted!' Franz cried, sitting on the floor with the rest of his siblings.  
'Now children, all these are family pets, there will be no picking certain ones for each of you. We will all share in the care of them all. Gustav, let your little brother hold the beagle.' Emily replied quickly, wanting to avoid any sort of arguments tonight. Gustav nodded as he handed his little brother the squirming beagle and called the malamute over, ruffling her fur happily.  
'Oh, we have one more very special gift for each of you, chosen to fit exactly the kind of people you are.' Teyla remarked before she and Weir rose and ducked upstairs with Sheppard.

They returned with three large covered cages which were set gently on recently vacated chairs.  
'We'll help you set up the proper aviaries for these guys tomorrow but for now, I hope these will bring joy to your lives.' Weir said with a grin as she handed the largest cage to Radek. He took it gently before throwing back the cover. Inside, a beautiful yellow and blue macaw sat, watching him intently for a moment before turning to regard the rest of the people in the room. He spotted Rodney and puffed out his feathers before he spoke.  
'Radek is smarter than Rodney…squawk…Radek is smarter than Rodney.' he said clearly. Radek chuckled as he turned to regard Rodney.  
'Who taught him to lie?' McKay asked, stunned and in total disbelief that his so called friends would do such a thing.  
'I did Rodney. Sometimes even Radek needs a little pick-me-up, so I figured a bird that said nice things like that was a nice gift. What's your name pretty boy?' Sheppard replied, turning back to the caged macaw.  
'Squawk…my name is Atlantis. Hello Radek, my friend...squawk.' the bird replied, head cocked to one side slightly.  
'Hello Atlantis. John, he really is wonderful, thank you.' Radek added, turning to regard his friend.  
'You're most welcome Radek. You can get him out; he'll sit on your shoulder until you return him to his cage.' Sheppard replied with a shrug. Radek smiled as he carefully unlocked the cage door and reached in. Atlantis hopped onto his hand and ducked his head to fit out the door before climbing up the sleeve of Radek's shirt and settling in his shoulder. Emily cautiously offered her hand to the macaw and he hoped onto it, looking at her for a moment.  
'Squawk…hello Emily, my friend…squawk.' he said before fluttering back to Radek's shoulder merrily. Emily chuckled softly as the children looked up from the other animals and grinned.  
'This one is for you Emily but you might want to put this on first.' Teyla said, handing Emily the second cage and a thick leather glove. Emily shrugged as she pulled on the glove before pulling back the cover, revealing a magnificent Peregrine Falcon looking about. Very slowly Emily set the cage down on the nearest chair before unlocking the cage door and reaching in. The bird hopped onto her hand and ruffled his feathers as she lifted him out and lightly stroked one finger over his left wing.  
'You are a pretty boy, aren't you?' she cooed, smiling warmly as she set him on her shoulder. He wobbled for a moment before getting a grip and settling, watching the group.  
'The only way we could get you this bird was to find one that was no longer suitable for living in the wild. He can't fly properly, his right wing was broken by some kids with nothing better to do and by the time anyone was able to help him, his wing healed wrong. Rather than try to fix it, they left it alone and declared that the bird would never be returned to the wild.' Weir explained with a shrug as she watched Emily bond with the bird.  
'He'll have a safe place to live here for as long as he lives. Why anyone would want to hurt such a magnificent creature, I'll never know but here, he'll be completely safe.' Emily replied, glancing up at the falcon perched contentedly on her shoulder.  
'That is good Emily. These are for the children; each one is exactly the same so there can be no arguments.' Teyla quipped as she uncovered the last cage, revealing a beautiful collection of six green and yellow budgerigars twittering away happily. With so many animals around, none of them knew which one they liked the most. Slowly Paul approached the cage, twittering softly to them. One by one the budgies turned to regard him, twittering back at him.


	4. Ten Years Later

Emily, now aged 52, relaxed on the back porch of the house, Striker perched on her shoulder in his usual place. He was fat and happy as he preened his feathers, watching the sky occasionally. The children were racing across the open lawn in front of Emily on horseback, laughing fit to burst. Radek rode with them, completely at ease on the back of his fine Appaloosa stallion. Emily had finally convinced him to give it a try and he rode everyday now, his years seeming to fall away as he rode. Emily would make the effort to ride daily as well. Her magnificent Palomino mare was a joy to ride, as if Emily were riding upon a cloud. The motley collection of dogs had grown and changed over the years as the Zelenka family took in more homeless and abandoned animals. Radek's macaw had a new friend as well; Emily had found a badly treated crimson and blue female in town one day and had immediately purchased it and brought her home. She hoped that one day they would breed and some of them could be returned home.

While some of the more energetic dogs bounded along beside the children, others lounged around in the sun, dozing peacefully. The little highland terrier, Donny, snored softly on the porch swing beside Emily, twitching occasionally as he dreamed. Svetlana, the Russian Blue that had adopted Emily, dozed on her other side, curled up in a tight ball. Angus, the once tiny British Black had grown into quite a large cat, taking up a single bed all on his own. He was a gentle creature though, never bringing his impressive claws out, no matter the threat. A light bat from his giant paws was enough to give just about everyone pause but occasionally Angel the malamute would forget what that warning meant. She bore a few faint scars on her nose from where Angus had bitten her. Hero, the bold moggie, was stretched out full length on the railing of the balcony, his tail flicking idly as he watched the goings on. Teak, the family beagle suddenly broke away from the pack running with the horses and bolted around the house, barking excitedly. Emily grinned as she stood and vanished inside, opening the front door just as a black SUV pulled up the drive.  
'Teak, settle.' Emily called, watching the beagle race around the car. She looked at Emily for a moment before turning and racing towards her, sitting quietly on the steps. 

No one moved for a few moments and then the driver's door slowly opened and Sheppard climbed out. His body language immediately told Emily that something was wrong but she couldn't be sure exactly what it was. Ronon and Teyla also climbed out, heads down.  
'What happened?' Emily asked, starting down the stairs.  
'Rodney is dead Emily, heart attack.' Ronon replied, looking up slowly. Emily froze, staring at the trio.  
'Oh god, not Rodney too.' Emily uttered, sinking slowly to her knees. Radek was still getting over the tragic loss of Carson, victim of a drunk driver and now this. Ronon was beside her in an instant, pulling her to him.  
'The funeral is being held tomorrow in Toronto.' Sheppard uttered, standing back a couple paces. Emily nodded slowly and rose, wiping her eyes quickly.  
'There is much to be done. Follow me.' Emily replied before walking off around the side of the house.

The rest of the family saw her standing there with their friends and turned their horses towards the group, easing back to a walk as they approached.  
'Everyone, I've got some bad news. Uncle Rodney is dead.' Emily said, watching Radek closely. His face contorted for a moment before the tears fell, slipping down his face silently. Ronon was beside him in seconds, supporting the smaller man as he slid from the saddle.  
'How?' Vladimir asked, wiping his eyes.  
'Heart attack my son. Now, I want you to all hurry inside and pack a bag each, make sure you pack your very best clothes.' Emily replied as she moved to hold Radek, running her fingers through what was left of his hair. The children immediately turned their horses and cantered away, Miranda grabbing Radek's horse as she passed.  
'Come inside everyone, I'll make tea while we wait for the children to return.' Radek uttered, heading for the steps, his friends falling into step behind him. Emily left Radek to take care of their guests as she vanished upstairs and hurriedly packed their bag, neatly folding their best suits.

&&

No one said a word as Emily eased the plane down at the airport. There was a car waiting for them as she shut down the engines, released her seatbelt and stood, ushering Radek out before her. He hadn't said a word since offering to make tea for their friends back home and Emily didn't know if he would ever get over this loss. Rodney had been very special to him; he had looked up to the stubborn Canadian.  
'Come on kids, there's a car waiting for us.' Emily called softly as she opened the door. Subdued, the children rose, trooped down the stairs and grabbed their bags before heading towards the waiting convoy. Rodney's sister, Jeannie, was standing with the rest of the group, eyes downcast. Emily slipped her arm lightly around Radek's shoulders and guided him towards the group.  
'I'm sorry to hear of your loss.' she added when they were close enough. Jeannie smiled sadly as she looked up at Emily and nodded.  
'Thank you Mrs Zelenka. I'm glad you could make it.' Jeannie replied softly, hugging Emily and then Radek quickly.  
'Rodney was a very special man.' Radek uttered, wiping his eyes again as the group all climbed into the convoy.

Emily was amazed by how packed the church was when they arrived and filed in, taking their seats up the front with the rest of the family. Weir smiled sadly as Radek settled beside her, wringing his hands in his lap.  
'How are you holding up Radek?' Elizabeth asked softly as she embraced him quickly.  
'I am not holding up at all Elizabeth. First Carson and now Rodney, I don't know how much more of this I can take.' he replied, reaching forward to rest a hand on Caleb's shoulder.  
'If you ever need anything, and I mean anything at all, jut ask.' Emily added, pressing a small card into Jeannie's hands.  
'Thank you Emily, I'll keep that in mind.' the shorter woman replied softly, dabbing at her eyes lightly.


	5. Thirty Years Later

Now 83, Emily relaxed peacefully in her chair, Radek snoring softly beside her. She could feel her strength ebbing away with every passing day. Her children had grown into amazing people, always challenging people's understandings of things.  
'Ah Radek, we've had a good life. Thank you for all that we have shared.' she whispered, eyes drifting closed. Not one of their children had ever felt the need to leave home, instead building their own houses on the estate. This way they were always close at hand and that was something for which Emily was very glad. She knew her time was coming fast, but her own stubborn streak refused to let her be the first to go. She would wait for Radek, regardless of how long it took. They were some of the last Atlanteans left; Teyla had died of old age, Ronon had picked one fight to many and gone down in a pool of blood, Sheppard had retired only to be killed while crossing the road back home. The only one left alive was Lorne. 

Radek groaned softly as he awoke, turning to regard his darling wife.  
'So many years of joy milácku. Six wonderful children, 34 grand-children and three great grand-children. I am thankful to have spent so many years with you.' he said, smiling warmly. Emily returned the smile as she took his hand, entwining their fingers.  
'I never dreamed I would have such happiness milácku. You brought me out of the darkness and into the light of your love. You gave me hope and taught me how to care again and no wards can ever express how much that means to me.' she replied, reaching out with one shaking hand to caress his cheek lightly. Radek's eyes drifted closed again at the contact, a soft smile playing across his face.

&&

That night, Emily smiled softly as she settled beside Radek, watching her beloved sleep. He looked so much more peaceful now, and Emily remembered their first meeting, so many years ago.  
'Whatever happens milácku, I will always be right beside you.' she whispered before closing her eyes and easing into sleep. Radek twitched slightly in his sleep, their fingers entwined as always.  
'Sleep my darling, let the angels guide you home.' he uttered, his breath slowing and lightening until he took his last breath and slipping silently into his eternal sleep. Emily smiled in her sleep, tightening her hold on his hand for a moment before she followed him, refusing to live without her loving partner. Life had been good to her, bringing them together and now, as her last breath slipped from her lungs she was happy, her worries melting away like the snow.


End file.
